Game of Adventures
by PirateKingNinja1
Summary: The Eds get into a big edventure after Ed is chosen to test the american release of the biggest mmo game in the country.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Two figures walk through an abandoned hallway. Only their outfits showed through the dark hallway.

"So, how many will be joining today. The release date said their giving it to a country." Said a young boy in a mitlitary uniform. He was sporting a bark blue baseball cap.

He was carrying a bolt action sniper rifle over his back. Two pistol in both his pockets.

And he was holding a metal baseball bat in his hand.

"Since America finally agreed to release it...Millions." A young girl said in a samurai outfit. A katana was strapped over her back. "But, they don't want the general public to find out so their giving it to select indivisuals in different states of the U.S.A to test it."

She was typing over a holographic keyboard seeing different screen pop up.

"Guess they wanted to look like they were still in control. But all in all, it's hard to resist a game this interesting." He said. "The players already here aren't exactly E-rated."

"So, what's our objective?" She asked.

"I signed us up for a zombie lair. The prize money is worth a pretty penny." He said.

"You know I hate zombies Beat!" She said pausing a key and the holographic image disappeared.

Then, sounds of small steps filled the hall.

The boy named Beat pulled out his two pistols and the girl pulled her katana out of it's sheath.

"Be ready Yanderess." Beat said.

"What difficulty was the lair?" Yanderess asked.

"The hardest." He said.

"Crap! You always go for the toughest!" She said pointing her weapon at his cheek.

"Well excuse me for wanting to be epic." He said poking her katana away from his face.

The footsteps got closer. At the end of the hall showed a zombie.

It's mouth was oozing blood as it moaned. The chest was torn right open showing it's destroyed intestines.

As soon as it saw the two it let out a howling roar and ran at them with blinding speed.

*Bang!*

Beat fired his pistol right into the zombie's brain. It skidded to their feet. The shot echoing for a few seconds.

"Maybe I should have given you a silencer." Yanderess said.

"Why?" Beat asked.

His answer was countless roars of the undead as their footsteps shook the hallway. Around the corner came hundreds of them ready to tear into the two.

"Oh. I see." He said switching to his sniper rifle. "Big Ben don't fail me now."

Yanderess and Beat ran straight into the horde. Before each side could attack the scene freezes.

Then comes the narrator.

_"This game is what seperates reality from it's illusions that god has put in it."_

_"But this is not the story of Beat and Yanderess. They only help the three protagonists that shall come later. These three can only be described as..._

_The Ed Boys."_

End of prologue.

**Author's notes: Hi there fanfiction! It's been a long time since I've seen this story. But I'm revivng it cause I can!**

**So, as I always say, keep it sweet like jawbreakers.**

**Pkn1 sighning off!**


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1: Buttered toast and Usernames.

We zoom in on a cul-da-sac into the all purple room of one boy named Ed. His skin is yellow and he has a unibrow. He is using half of his bed as covers. Both his feet have alrady punctured the other side due to his height.

He is snoring while dreaming of hugging chickens while they chug down gravy..

Then booming stomps rumbled his room as if an earthquake wake beginning.

His door is kicked open by his baby sister Sarah. She grabs him by his t-shirt collar and drags him up his step to the front door.

"Here he is." She said showing him to the mail-man with a large square box on a tredmill.

"Mr. Ed?" The mail-man asked seeing him in nothing but his stained t-shirt and underwere.

"Ed! Wake up!" His little sister screamed with enough force to break glass.

Ed's eyes slowly opened still half asleep.

"Mr. Ed?" He asked again.

"That's me." Ed said.

"If you could sign here." The mail-man said pointing to a blank spot on the clip board.

Ed signed it with horrible handwriting. But a sign is a sign. The mail-man shrugged and loaded the box into the house.

"Thank you for ordering fro-." Before the mail-man could finish Sarah slammed the door in his face and went to her room leaving Ed drooling over his package snoring.

Then the door was knocked on before it opened revealing Double D and Eddy.

"So that's what the postman delivered." Double D said.

"Looks like lumpy didn't even notice." Eddy said pulling Ed's head up from the puddle of drool then let go as he fell back into the puddle with a splat.

"I wonder what it could be." Double D said.

"Probably a life sized statue of a chicken." Eddy said looking at the address on the package.

Then the puddle of drool reached Eddy's feet. He looked Ed and grabbed him by his ear and ignoring al laws of reality he stretched it.

"Wake up monobrow it's time for breakfast!" He shouted.

"Butter toast!" Ed yelled with joy not even the least bit deaf from Eddy's wake-up call.

"Um Ed, before you go through you daily consumption I think you should see this." Double D said pointing at his package.

Ed's eyes widened as big a dinner plates when he saw the box.

"No way! It came!" He said pulling it open without the use of a crowbar.

Inside was nothing was piles of bubble wraps. Ed pulled the wrap away to reveal three head gears. They were white and looked futuristic. They were like goggles and the end of them were headphones as well.

Ed grabbed all three and rushed down to his room. Eddy and Double D followed.

When they got to Ed's room they saw Ed rummaging through his closet. What he pulled out was a computer complete with moniter, keyboard, and engine. It looked brand new, not a scratch or stain on it.

"Ed! How did you aquire that?" Double D asked.

"My mom said I should learn how to type." He answered.

"Ed, what the heck is that thing?" Eddy asked as Ed hooked up his computer.

Surprising seeing as how he hasn't touched the thing in ages.

The screen came to life as Ed pulled a small cable from the headgear into the computer. And plugged the other two headgears cables into the back of the first headgear.

"It's a game." He said putting the headgear on. Then the screen showed a different image.

G.O.A is what the screen read. Eddy and Double D picked up the two headgears and in curiousity put them on.

(Inside the game)

The world around them was just a blue space. Above them was the initials G.O.A.

Eddy and Double D shrieked as they saw their cloths were gone, but their bodies were censored by digital codes. Ed didn't seem to mind.

_**"Welcome to the loading station." **_Came a computer like voice.

"This, this is impossible! No matter of feats could scientific technology make this kind of breakthrough!" Double D said.

_**"Please make your character... Subject character chosen. Beginning character." **_The voice said.

A light enveloped Ed as he just kept a goofy smile on his face. The light dimmed showing Ed in his Lothar costume he ware from last Holloween. But it actually looked authentic. The beard was attached to hs skin instead of it hanging ny hooks from his ears. The spatula was replaced with a broadsword and the fake hhalf a football helmet was replaced with a real wooden metal plated one. And he also had wool pants with a belt full of monster hunting gear.

_**"Character finished."**_

"Cool." was Ed's resonse to the new look.

"How is? But their? I'm getting migrains!" Double D said looking for any rational explaination to this.

_**"Please make your character, one on the right." **_The voice said.

"Me?" Double D said. "But I don't even know the rules.

_**"Initiating random choice. Analysing... Subjects I.Q levels are high. Construction capabilities are high. Although weak in strength. Analysing finished. Beginning chracter."**_

Then a light enveloped Double D. When it stopped Double D wore a long white coat with a tool belt slung over his shoulder. There was a large rolled up blank blue print slung with the tool belt. And black buisness shoes with black office pants. His sock hat was covered by a yellow hard hat.

_**"Character complete. Please make your character, one on the left."**_ The voice said.

"Uhh." was Eddy's reply.

_**"Initialysing random choice. Analysing... Subject has quick thinking and fast planning. Subject also has short stature which gives subject quick speed."**_

"Hey!" Eddy shouted.

_**"Subject also has an A-grade memory of currency if subject has possesed currency."**_

"What does that mean?" Eddy asked.

"It mean if we collect money you'll always remember how much we have, not one cent off." Double D explained.

"Oh. I knew that." Eddy said.

"_**Beginning character."**_

The light enveloped Eddy.

When it was gone Eddy was wearing a black face mask that only covered his eyes. His shirt was still his bowling shirt, but the red stripe turned dark purple ans the yellow part turned as black as the mask. His pants turned black as well, there was a small bag sticking out of his pocket with the number '0' sewed in on it. His shoes were now black black but also had a small mouse symbol on the side of each shoe.

_**"Character complete."**_

"I look like a robber from the 90s!" Eddy yelled.

"But it does match you Eddy." Double D said.

"There isn't even anything in this thing!" Eddy said looking through the bag.

"It's for money eddy, your suppose to fill it up." Double D explained.

_**"Beginning transfer, please enjoy Game of Adventures."**_

Then the eds were lifted up into the air.

"Hey what the!?" Eddy exclaimed.

"Down for Ed guys!" Ed yelled pulling Double D and Eddy into another crushing hug.

When they reached the G.O.A sign they went into it as if it were water.

0)0)0)0)0)0)0)

The Eds were now on a street that intersected three ways. But the building were destroyed car were demolished.

"Ed, you can open your eyes. We're on the ground." Double D strained fro lack of breath.

"Uh Uh!" He whined.

"Dakara, kimitachi wa Amerika Devision no ichibudesu ka?" They heard.

Ed opened his eyes and the Eds looked up to see a young boy in a army uniform holding a sniper rifle. Ed immediatly let go of them both as they gasped for breath.

"Pardon?" Double D asked.

"Anata wa Amerika shusshinun desu ka?" He asked putting away his rifle.

"Why is there a spanish talking kid wearing an army uniform?" Eddy asked.

"It's not spanish Eddy, its japanese." Double D said. "Although I'm wondering why he's carrying such a dangerous fire-arm."

"Watashi wa sore wa shitaka ga nai to omoimasu. Gurobaru hon' yaku o akutibu ni!" He said.

Then a beep sound was heard.

"What was that?" Eddy asked.

"That should about do it." He said. "Can you hear me now?"

"You spoke english!" Double D exclaimed.

"Yeah, I did. Now I want to personally welcome you to Game of Adventures. The biggest MMO game in the whole world." As he said that a random car exploded. "The username is BeatBoy. What's yours?"

"We don't have usernames." Double D said.

"You have to have nickname then, if you don't have that then your gonna have to get randomized."

"This is Sockhead." Eddy said pointing at Double D. "And this is Monobrow." He pointed at Ed.

"Uh oh." BeatBoy said.

"What is it?" Double D asked.

"So those are your names?" A woman asked appearing instantaneously in front of them.

She was wearing a buisness outfit but the skirt part was replaced with skinny black jeans. She also wore black combat boots. Her glasses shined in the light so much they couldn't see her eyes. Her black hair stopped at her back. Her skin was white but there was a small beauty mark on her left cheek.

"BeatBoy." She said adjusting her glasses. "Naze anata wa koko ni iru no ka?"

"She changed languages so quickly." Double D said.

"Just wanted to be the welcome wagon.?" He retorted.

"Childish." She said adjusting her glasses again. "You, short one. What is your Username? You have 10 seconds to answer. 10."

"Shorty!?" Eddy exclaimed. "Listen lady!"

"9."

"Hey wait a minute!"

"8."

"But I don't even know how-."

"7."

"Guys a little help?" He asked the two.

"Eddy you never really called yourself anything." Double d said.

"4."

"Hey you sped it up!" Eddy yelled.

"3."

"Come on give me a-."

"2."

"It's Scammer." BeatBoy said. They looked at him.

"Your lying." She said adjusting her glasses and looking at him.

"Am I? Cause I know that you got here after I did. He told me that was is nickname, right Scammer."

"Uhhh, yeah of course! What he said!" Eddy said.

She looked at BeatBoys smiling face and made a scowl. "Your 3 year expulsion is up. You may return to your homepage." She dug through her pocket and tossed jack a pocket watch.

"Yooshaaa! I can go back!" He cheered.

"I'll register you three into the database as quickly as I can." She adjusted her glasses again. "I still think you should have been deleted." She said coldly. "You should have helped, even after I.." She stopped and looked away from him. "Just go and die." And with that she disappeared.

"What was that about?" Eddy asked.

"Oh she's just pissed that I didn't help in a war that took place here. It took the combined force of Japan and Asia to stop the threat." BeatBoy explained tossing the pocket watch in the air.

"Good lord!" Double D exclaimed. "All of Asia? What possible threat could accomplish that!?"

"It was nothing. They took the guy down, it's fought in the war as well and wanted me to help, but I refused. She just really needs to drop it .But she didn;t drop it and convinced the higher ups to ban me from my homepage, I've had to wander the game world and take on missions to buy weapons and items. I wasn't alone though. But it's nothing you noobs should be worried about. Let me show you the V.I.P tour. You guys like monsters right?"

At that Eds tiny brain registered and he got right in BeatBoys face.

"With bone crushing strength and leigions of armys armed to the teeth!?" He asked.

"Only the best kind." BeatBoy said. Then he was pulled into a spine breaking hug. "Lead the way army man!"

"Well, there's a castle defence just a fe. Heeeeeey!"

As soon as BeatBoy pointed south Ed took off at blinding speed. But then came back and threw Eddy and Double D over his shoulder.

The scene closes on Eds dust trail he leaves behind as they leave the abandoned city.

**Author's notes: Wow! 2010!? I left this alone for a long time. But I'm using the jaws of life to bring it back! So, in the meantime!**

**Always carry a quarter of imagination for the arcade of life!**

**Pkn1 Signing off!**


End file.
